


Maybe He's My Destiny

by Ephemeral_Joy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, winifred is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: In which Gilbert doesn’t let Anne escape after their talk at the Tunnell Of Love.





	Maybe He's My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> i'm emotionally unstable bro
> 
> edited | not beta'd | title from Anne's quote in the episode 
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://lydias--stiles.tumblr.com/  
@theystayaliv and i have a podcast! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1PPO4Fcyo5zcse3zZW-L6g

‘Anne! Anne!’

The girl abruptly stopped in front of a stand, breathing heavily. She looked mortified. As Gilbert approached her, two things went through his head.  
One, why did he run after her and not let, say, Marilla take care of it? He didn’t even have words prepared.   
And two… she looked really pretty today. 

He blinked, focusing back on her. Devestation has taken her entire body.

“It’s fine! I’m fine. Honestly, I wish you two  _ every  _ happiness.’

Gilbert froze for a second. What did she... Winifred and him? Is that why she was upset? His eyes roved her face, seeing her own becoming watery.    
Did  _ he  _ upset her? But that would mean… - Gilbert shook his head. What happened at the dance, what he thought she felt as well when their hands touched… it must’ve been an trick of his mind. 

‘Uh,’ he shook his head, clearing his mind. ‘I was just going to say…,’ he grinned, hoping to ease the tension, ‘Mary would’ve found that really,  _ really  _ funny.’

The comment normally would’ve made Anne happy; she adored the woman. Now, her face fell even more. Gilbert felt helpless, floundering in his own emotions. He tried to console her but all his mind could think of was:  _ Anne was really pretty, in that blue dress and her hair down and how the wind made it flutter and her lips that seemed more pink than usual and when she moved he could take a whiff of her scent: cake. _

‘Right.’ Her reply was curt. ‘Tha-.’

‘Wait!’ He grabbed her arm as she made a move for it. Why was she always fleeing away from him? He was so done with their game of push and pull. What happened at practise… they finally pulled and pulled. No pretences. What he had experienced was unlike anyhting else. Even now, as his hand touched her wrist, he felt electricity prickle though his arm all the way to his head. Lightheaded and alive. 

(Later, Bash would say he was “drunk on love”, but Gilbert didn’t know that back then.)

Anne’s head jerked back to him, frightened. She squeaked: ‘Hm?’

‘Wha- I-,’ he clenched his eyes shut, trying to collect himself. ‘Are you?’ 

She snatched her wrist and kept it close to her chest. A blush rose on her cheeks, making him indescribably happy.

‘Am I what?’, she snapped. He took a tentative step forward. 

‘Are you fine? With Winifred and I?’ Anne’s eyes widened and she gulped visibly as he said those words. Perhaps the only good thing about this situation was that she wore her emotions on her sleeve. For a moment, she remained silent. A part of him wanted her to say “Of course I am, you silly boy!” because being with Winifred was easy and he didn’t have to think about anything.   
But another part of him wanted her to say “No.” to justify the stuttering of his heart every time she came near and made his brain go haywire because she was too close and too far away all the time and he  _ needed  _ her. A primal emotion that lead him to take another step, having them almost chest to chest. She didn’t back up. 

Being around Anne wasn’t easy in the mindless kind of way with Winifred, but it was easy in the way she made him alight with passion with just a smile or a word. A look. 

She remained speechless, mouth agape. He tried grabbing her hands once more and this time she didn’t push away. ‘Anne,  _ please _ .’ 

_ Reject me forever or let me hold you without a shadow of doubt. _

It felt like he was staring at her for centuries before lips formed words.   
‘No. Because I thought - - - !’ Her mouth clamped shut, surprised. Her eyes flitted from him tot the ongoing people. No one gave them their attention. She puffed. ‘Aren’t Bash and… and miss Rose waiting on you I’m sure they-’

‘Anne,’ he let out a nervous grin. It felt like they were close to something big, but he didn’t dare to word it yet. His hands travelled up to her upper arms, thumb subconsciously caressing the fine lace. 

The girl let out a shuttering breath. ‘I thought you and I… I thought… at the dance rehearsal…,’ her eyes steeled and he froze. ‘I thought you loved me because of everything that has happened between us but  _ clearly  _ I was wrong and your eyes were never full of romance so go ahead and find Winifred because  _ I  _ have to find myself another fish - even though I have no  _ idea  _ what that means - and pray to God that Marilla won’t kill me for ruining yet another cake, so have great life Gilbert Blythe!’ 

And with those words, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert marched away, head high with dignity and leaving Gilbert baffled, nailed to the ground. He couldn’t think or breathe. Anne… loved him? 

Blonde evaporated to ginger and that was all he could see as he ran after her. His heart was jumping out of his chest with a euphoric feeling that hasn’t been resolved quite yet. He needed to know for sure. 

‘Anne!’, he pushed through the throngs of people, all laughing and unknowing of the revelation the two teenagers just had. Nearly knocking over the guy on stilts, a balloon cart and a flock of toddlers, he caught sight of her hair, turning around the corner. To hide? He gulped. 

‘Leave me alone!’, she snapped, voice hoarse. She sat on the ground, cross-legged with head in hands. ‘I’ve never been so embarrassed _ in my life _ .’

He couldn’t help but chuckle, making her look up at him with a furious gaze. 

‘Why are you laughing? To make fun of me even more?’

‘No!’, Gilbert stopped immediately, panicked. They had to stop playing broken telephone and listen to one another. ‘No, I - I think it’s funny you think you should be embarrassed.’ Gilbert sat next to her; he saw her tense up. 

Anne paused. ‘I shouldn’t?’

‘No. You weren’t wrong, Anne. I felt it too.’ His pinky finger grazed hers. 

Her jaw fell slack. ‘You did?’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned, unable to keep the joy he felt at the moment inside. They were so close to something incredible. But then Anne shook her head and clenched her hand.

‘What about Winifred?’ The other hand nervously played with the ends of her beautiful hair. He’d never seen it loose before. He thought she looked enchanting, like one of the princesses from the books his father used to read him.

Resolute, he grabbed her hands. ‘She’s not you.’

Frantic, Anne replied: ‘She got more to offer.’

‘But I don’t,’ Gilbert quipped, ‘Wouldn’t be fair, now would it?’

‘Gilbert…’

‘But  _ we  _ -’

‘Don’t.’

‘We can both offer nothing but ourselves. Isn’t that enough?’

‘I,’ her voice choked, fear yet longing in her eyes as she leaned forward to his touch. A careful finger brushed a tendril of red away from her face. It was soft. He cradled her cheek, bringing her even closer. 

‘I love you too, Anne. You don’t,’ he puffed, elated, ‘please don’t find another fish.’

Anne laughed, tears falling freely from her cheeks as bliss radiated from her face. Her face scrunched up.

‘You do?’, she whispered. 

‘Yeah.’ Gilbert laughed too, his other hand holding her face as well. Thumbs couldn’t stop caressing her cheeks and hair. 

Suddenly, Anne squealed in delight, throwing herself onto him in a strong hug, making them lay on the ground. Propriety can go take a hike. The euphoria bursted from his chest, forming itself into his nose nuzzling in her neck. She sat up again, taking him with her. His hat had fallen off and her hands were spread in hair. 

‘I said you were my destiny and even saying that felt foolish but I guess I was right,’ Anne grinned. 

He smirked, ‘Your destiny?’

The girl narrowed her eyes. ‘Don’t try to be funny this is an important moment for me.’

Raising his hands in surrender, he said: ‘I’m not.’ Then, he pulled her up to her feet and dusted her skirt; she his jacket.    
‘I will tell Winifred the truth and apologise. Save me a dance?’

A smile grew on Anne’s lips, nodding. One tugged on his, wondering if he could…?    
Screw it. 

Sneak attack, his lips dove to her cheek and pecked one on her. She gasped, ready to throw an insult at him but he dashed of, cheeky smirk on his face. ‘See you!’

‘You idiot! You forgot your hat!’

‘Keep it!’ 


End file.
